Though electronic devices may include a plethora of features and functions from which a user may choose, some users find that in reality they use a very limited range of features, and frequently select the same function when they start up or use such a device. For example, a user may log onto a network connection in the morning and check his email. Though sometimes the user may take other actions before checking email, this sequence may be a usual practice of the user. Users find that the repetition of key strokes and processes needed to perform commonly activated functions is tedious and time consuming.